Birthday Drunkardness
by vid player 94
Summary: Haruhi finds out how it feels to be drunk. Weirdness ensues!


I wrote this at like 3 in the morning. So yeah… weirdness will ensue!

The host club was having a birthday party for Haruhi. It had gone so well in the beginning,

no one thought it could go wrong. They had a five foot tall cake (honey's idea), and extravagant

decorations. There were many presents, mainly because of the fact that Kyouya had pointed out that

it was "his" birthday in their magazine. ("his" meaning Haruhi). Honey had presented her with another

cake, Mori got her a book on martial arts, Kyouya got her a laptop (and did not charge her for it!),

Tamaki gave her a teddy bear and a diamond necklace, and the twins gave her clothes from their

mother's newest designs. Next they began to dance and Kyouya was charging girls 100 yen to give

Haruhi a birthday hug. Soon, Haruhi got tired of the hugging so she went to the bar (teens these days)

and ordered a bottle of vodka.

_30 Minutes later…_

"Does anyone know where Haruhi is?" Tamaki asked. Everyone was gathered at the back of the room

No one answered. Suddenly Honey ran up to them and said "I know where she is!" He pointed to the bar

"She's over there with a bunch of loud people!" They looked over at the bar. As they got closer they

could hear a bunch of loud people shouting: "CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!," They pushed

themselves to the front of the crowd and gasped. Haruhi was currently downing what looked to be her

sixth vodka. She looked at them and shouted, "TELL THEM TO STOP I DON'T LIKE TRAINS!!" The Host

Club looked at her like she was crazy. She attempted to get off the stool but failed miserably. Kyouya got

everyone's attention and told them the party was over. Boos echoed throughout the room. Suddenly

Haruhi ran up grabbed the mic and yelled "HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHAT?!", "I'M A GIR-", Quickly

Karou interrupted her and said "He's a,um, great, uh, big drunk so we have to make sure he doesn't pass

out!" "So sorry but the party is over!" There were groans and boos but gradually the room began to

empty. They turned to look at Haruhi but she was gone! As the searched the room Mori ran off and

came back 10 minutes later carrying Haruhi. The hall was empty and quiet except for Haruhi screaming

and running away from Tamaki and the twins who were desperately trying to catch her. Kyouya looked

at Mori and asked "How did you find her?". Mori answered "She was in the bathroom puking."

_2 Hours Later…_

They had struggled her into the car, and drove to the twins' mansion "OOOH PRETTY!!" was what she

said when she got there. Everyone got out and entered the house. "Not bad…"Kyouya commented.

Hikaru, Karou, and Tamaki were piled in a heap on the floor. She continued to run around the room

screaming "I want cake! I want ice cream! I want a pony! I want chocolate!" Suddenly she collapsed and

began to cry. "I want my mom!!!" Everyone stared at her with a sad look in their eyes. She continued to

cry as Honey walked up to her a hugged her. Suddenly she said "Kyouya could you come here?" He

looked at her quizzically before walking up to her. "Come closer..." she practically whispered. When he

was close enough she got on her knees and hugged his waist. He blushed deeply, seeing at how

everyone was staring at him. Out of nowhere, she pulled down his pants, and ran away laughing

manically. He blushed an even deeper shade of red as the twins' laughter could be heard echoing

throughout the building. Crashes and bangs could be heard as she ransacked the mansion. She came

back into the room with a look of pure shock on her face. "What's the matter?" The twins asked her

"Why are there two people in your house going at it?" She asked. Everyone stared at them. "She

probably walked in on our dogs or something…" They looked beet red. " HA,HA,HA!!" Haruhi then

burst out laughing. "What?" Karou asked her. "YOU TWO LOOK LIKE APPLES!!" She collapsed on the

floor and began to snore. "She's asleep" Was all that was heard before one of the maids screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?!" "I JUST CLEANED THIS ROOM!" "YOUNG MASTERS, YOUR DOGS ARE GOING

AT IT AGAIN!!!" Everyone in the room just stared at the Hitachin brothers before going to their own

rooms and falling asleep. The next morning, Haruhi woke up on the floor of the main room of the

mansion with a massive hangover and two angry maids glaring at her. All she could think of was:

"What happened last night?"


End file.
